Generally, numerous activities in our day to day life are expressed through writings. Despite the tremendous usage of computing systems and mobiles, in many scenarios using a pen or pencil for writing on a paper or a black board is greatly convenient. In an interactive discussion, such as a meeting, a classroom session etc. a combination of board and a chalk is mostly used for capturing and expressing the views and ideas of the participants.
With advancements, the black boards now have been replaced with glass or laminate boards, and the chalks have been replaced with ink markers, which are much easier for use and reuse and maintenance, in terms of, wiping and cleaning. These new types of boards negated the use of chalks while writing and hence reduced the generation of chalk dust which was causing inconvenience. However, with the ease of use the user has started using a variety of colored markers to differentiate and/or highlight content or object that are written on the board. Given that a board needs to be reused because it has limited space, once the space on the board is full the writer has to clean the board to reuse. In many practical scenarios, a user may inadvertently wipe or erase the whole or a portion of the content written on the board which the user didn't intend to.
One of the conventional techniques discloses an eraser for electronic whiteboard which is generally used to erase a portion of the content on the electronic whiteboard or wherever the user has moved the eraser on the surface of the electronic white board. The problem with the aforementioned technique is that the eraser erases the contents only on an electronic whiteboard i.e. the writing board was limited to the electronic whiteboard and the priority of the content present on the board was not considered for erasing.
The issues mainly faced in the existing erasing techniques are there is a probability that high priority contents may get erased inadvertently and cause loss of important data.